User talk:BenAdventureBear
My Talk Page's 1st Archive Warning Please do not revive dead blogs. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 15:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I remember you :3 Oh, and you've achieved one of your goals. How do you get those sigs? --Daisy-Ree | The One Who's Awesome 06:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Online It's Toast! I see you are online. I'd like someone to talk to! I'll be here http://moshimonstersmm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 13:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Headings How do you do the heading thing, leading to My Moshling Zoo, Random Win etc.? - 1356 Edits Re: Headings I don'texactly mind. Hi Ben! Just bored.... ' Clumsyme22'' Talk 15:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ban I saw your message on Clumsy's talk, you're not baned from chat. . Carwyn • Talk • Blog Posts . 15:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Click here for an adventure! ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 15:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *facepalm* . Carwyn • Talk • Blog Posts . 15:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Always create new sections on my talk :p . Carwyn • Talk • Blog Posts . 15:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ben, I've been very concerned lately.. On your homepage it states you love Cookery class, yet you're only 9 and in primary school you don't do Cooking Class nor do you do prizes, in England, as I should know because I've just left primary school myself... You also stated you based your Science project on Red Foxes, but again, in Primary you don't do "projects", that's only in America... Plus in Primary you don't do much Science... I've also been concerned how you're also VERY reluctant when asked for information, another thing is your grammar, punctuation and vocabulary, at 9 years old I was also could on use of English but I couldn't use your word choices that you use... Personally I don't think your the person you say to be, or you might be lying on your profile. Please reply ASAP and cover everything I've said. Thank you. Chat Hello, Ben! I am on http://moshimonstersmm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia again ;) .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 15:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Votes Please_may_I_make_a_vote_like_your_style? -1497-Edits!!! Re:Heading Ok,thanks! . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 09:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat http://moshimonstersmm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Come chat with me please :) .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 11:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) User Text Here is your User Text: 21:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Micky Ben Mickyfickie has done way more edits! Reply I think I'll be able to help, what's the photo? • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 10:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply It doesn't really matter if it's already on the page. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 16:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey I've done my daily aount of 'stalking' looking at people's talks and for the last time, edits don't matter. "...although she has about 8 times the amount of edits. She even has more than Sadie!" • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 18:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, I am starting to help out on other several Wikis so I'll probably be a bit busier. Are you not happy with Pink's CP Wiki? It's not about whether it's fair or not. Edits aren't too important anyway as Adminship is a big responsibility. Bureaucracy is a much greater responsibility. Besides, we have too much Admins already and the Wiki isn't really popular. I'm afraid if Lily can't wait, then it proves that she does not deserve Admin rights. I'll have to pass on your offer, sorry. CP3 Block Look, I promise that if you unblock me, I won't say a single thing about Adminship or anything. If I do, you can block me for infinite. There is nothing to do with the Star Wars party yet that I have seen, so I will help as much as I can. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me, 20:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yes, everyone will hopefully win sometime. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] 12:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) yeah he was! His name is Pokey, I changed it to Pokey because Roly Poly sounds a bit silly ' Clumsyme22 Talk 12:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits Now, I have the 5th most edis. . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 12:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) - 1,967 Edits :Don't boast. It's getting really annoying. -- .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 16:42, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: 2000 Edits I forgot to type nearly. Seriously! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 17:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for Boasting ^ read heading [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 16:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) - 2,051 Edits Thanks Thanks for adding me to your blogroll! We have addded you too, onto MME! 2009Fire15 16:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Agreed I definitly do agree that we need more Chat Mods. Pink and Liam both have active requests and are both from the UK. Thanks though for caring and putting out that idea. :) Reply:Chat I'm on! RE:CM Rights Hi Ben, I am from the UK. Scotland, where I am is in the United Kingdom, UK! I am from the UK! :) So can you vote for me :D Party '''| 18:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats, you're a Chat Moderator! :) Always remember "Warnings, kicks then bans" '' '|''' |''' 21:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I saw that you think we need more UK Chat Moderators, well, we have myself, Sefelic, (and now) Ross and you. '''| |''' 12:30, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat! Ben! Come on Chat! Reply Ross is Scotish :P '''| |''' 12:13, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi hi benadventurebear its been so long when are you coming back Reply No because it's the Olympics which were last year. '''| |''' 10:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC) User Logo Hi Ben! What do you which colour and Moshling do you want on your user logo? First you said McNulty, then White Fang. Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 20:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Warning I saw your message on Chatty Van Talk's talk page, you can't warn others oh and by the way, come on chat more :P ' '| |''' 21:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey...= Hey Ben! I want to tell you a few things! Your mystery gift gave me 3 yellow star blossoms so, Thanks so much! That's a big help! But anyway, you need to be way more active on chat. I haven't seen you on in over a week! A Chat Mod needs to be active on chat! Thanks :) User Logo Here is your user logo: Happy Monstering! -- Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 09:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC)